monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jora
A prideful Wurm who raids trade caravans in the Mountain, prompting a quest to be put up by Elly for an adventurer to deal with the supply run issues. In-Game Description: "A large and imposing reptilian woman with rather pale white skin and shoulder length straight dark brown hair. Her slitted snake-like eyes gleam with an imperious golden shine, and her several spiky horns protruding from her head combined with her toothy maw with numerous sharp and terrifying teeth add a terrifying component to her already formidable appearance. Her bust is a sizable D cup, covered by dark brown scaled plates that slowly turn into smaller dark brown scales as they move down her body, accenting and underscoring her toned waist and her curvy hips. Her arms from the elbows down are covered in similarly durable looking scales, and her hands end in wicked looking claws, while equally imposing curved bone spike protrude from each of her elbows. Just below her waist where a human's legs would normally be her body suddenly transitions into an incredibly long snake's tail covered in thick spike scaled brown plates with a light yellow and much softer looking underside. The tail tapers thinly near the end and is covered in smaller and rounder scaled plates. Retractable scale plates cover her sex, her ample rear, and her large breasts." Quest: Trade Caravans Attacked! After going to investigate the attacks on several Trade Caravans, you will come across the den of a Wurm by the name of Jora. When you first enter her cave, you will be given the option to identify her. It doesn't matter what you pick, she will lash out in rage no matter what. You can then chose to Fight, Apologize, or Run! If you Apologize, you will have to select the correct options to praise her draconicness. Tail, Teeth, Horns, and Claws are all safe. It turns out she is quite friendly, and would love to have a friend like you! You may go inside the cave and chat, view her Hoard, or even get to know her a little better. After you chat about her enough, she will over to allow you to relax with her, which is where she really begins to open up for the first time. After exhausting all options where you try to get to know her, Jora will politely ask you to leave so she may think on a few things. When you return to town, you will find your quest has changed, and caravans are no longer being attacked! Quest: Trade Caravans Harassed You got a note from Jora, saying she wants you to come visit her and a 'new friend' that she made. Upon arival she will eagerly hug you, and then present the harpy that she 'befriended', which is really just terrified for her life and bound her Jora's tail. You can [Try to calm the terrified harpy down], or [Try to get Jora to let the harpy go]. No matter what, Jora will be made to realize her error and release the harpy. However, it turns out ther Harpy is hurt and her wings won't carry her. At this point you may [Try to help the Harpy] 'or ['Accuse Jora of hurting the Harpy.] Accusing Jora 'will devasate the Wurm. She will head into her cave as the harpy explains that she was hurt when she was blown into the side of the mountain by a gust of wind. going into the cave, you will see Jora has destroyed her den and left through a burrowed tunnel. ''will never see Jora again, her home is abandoned, and you are rewarded with 3000 Ero's for the quest's completion. '''the harpy will allow you to heal her, but her wing still won't work quite right. She is still terrified, however, and thinks Jora is really out to hurt her. Of course, Jora actually just wants to help. Eventually your words get to the harpy, and Jora offers her a Rejuvenation Stone to fix her broken wing. She tentatively accepts the help, and amazingly enough is fully healed. The ecstatic harpy forgets her fear of Jora completely, even tackling the Wurm out of pure joy! The harpy leaves, promising to return and help Jora make more Harpy friends,, and even do some trading. Jora then promises you that her days of harassing and attacking caravans are completely behind her, and thanks you for helping her realize the error of her ways. She was really very depressed, and feels as if you saved her life. She will bestow upon you a very special doll from her collection as thanks for helping her so much, and promises that you will always be her first and best friend. She will then ask if you intend to visit, despite there no longer being a quest for her. you may answer Maybe, Promise To Visit, Give Her Headpats, or Kiss Her The first three options will promise the option of becoming more than friends, though you will annoy her if you select Maybe. Kissing Jora will put the both of you into a battle for domination over each other, pushing each other around and kissing ferociously. After regaining control of herself, Jora promises that the two of you are more than friends, and you go your separate ways for the time being. Complete! 3000 Ero's earned Quest: Visit Jora With both of Jora's previous quests completed, and assuming you did not break Jora's heart or make her run away, you will now be able to freely visit Jora from the Quest screen on the Mountain page. You can now choose to Spar with her whenever you please! You can also head inside to see her suddenly much larger treasure hoard! You can also chat about various topics, including her new friends, cuddle with her, or have sex. Attacks: * Serpentine Grind * Wurm's Lash * Wurm Coil * Tighten Coils * Coil Crush * Wurm Tackle * Tail Thrust * Tail Pounding * Tail Prostate Crush Perks: * Unbounded Scenes: Tail Pegging Jora will triumphantly fuck you with her tail until you are left completely helpless and are forced back to town. If this happens after you have completed her quest, instead of returning to town, you will get the Bathing scene as well. Coils Jora with crush and squeeze you in her massive tail, inflicing large amounts of pain and pleasure until you cum all over her tail and black out. If you have competed her quest, instead of blacking out you will also get the 'Bathing' Scene. Bathing She will dunk you into the river and refresh you! It's pretty cold and there's not much pleasure to be had... Sex If you ask to have sex with her after completing her quest, the two of you will go to her bed and will finally have sex, sealing your fate as 'more than friends'. Possibly even lovers... Category:Mountain Category:Named Monsters Category:Quest